


Why You Should Never Trust Asmo's Chocolates

by AerynW



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding Kink, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationships, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I just had to lewd the angel I'm sorry, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Slight Femdom, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, don't look too far into the logistics of that, kinda though they'd talked about it before, no beta we die like MC after a history test, reader takes charge basically, this is super super self-indulgent don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynW/pseuds/AerynW
Summary: You invited Simeon over to study before Asmo returned for movie night with the three of you. He left some chocolates for said movie night, instructing you to leave them until he got back home. Obviously, you couldn't resist chocolates (who can?) and shared some with Simeon before realizing that Asmo had a very good reason for why he told you to wait.Now updated with a second chapter! Happens several weeks after the first one.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date? Obey Me!)/Main Character, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date? Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Reader/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date? Obey Me!)/Main Character, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 59
Kudos: 708





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist writing this even though I really should be focusing on my novella (or super long short story depending on how long it actually turns out lol) for school. However, there isn’t nearly enough smut of our lovely angel boi (much less with Asmo) and Obey Me! has been tempting me to write something for two months now so here I am (I'm so sorry if it feels OOC, it's hard to write for a character with so little content, plus I wrote half of it completely exhausted). It’s been awhile since I’ve written smut and I'm a bit rusty, so bear with me please. Also, thank you to those who have used the aphrodisiac chocolate idea before (and the sex pollen!), it was inspiring and I love y’all.

“Little lamb, are you there?” Simeon knocked softly on your door. You opened it, welcoming him in with a smile.

“Hey Simeon, thanks for coming over on such short notice!” The two of you had already planned to have a movie night with Asmo before you’d tanked your last history test, so you’d taken the opportunity and begged Simeon to come over early to help you study for the next one. Simeon had helped you before and you’d been spending more time in his presence lately, so you didn’t feel as awkward asking him as you would have if it were someone else, like Solomon. Though to be fair, you didn’t trust that man farther than you could throw him.

Mammon had thrown a fit when he’d overheard about the movie night and you’d been hard pressed to keep him from wiggling his way into it. It wasn’t like you didn’t want to spend time with him, but the thought of having some alone time with Simeon and Asmo was too appealing. If Mammon had come, he’d have found a way to squirm between you and anyone else on your bed, territorial as an indignant kitten over _his_ human. Cuddly as a kitten too, but that was beside the point.

You couldn’t help yourself when you let your eyes linger just a little too long on Simeon’s exposed shoulders and hipbones as he walked into your room. It was exceedingly hard to resist the urge to run your hands down his chest and thoughts like these had intruded on you at the most inopportune of times ever since you’d met him. However, you had yet to act on them, afraid that you’d be committing some kind of unforgiveable sin, sullying an angel. Simeon, if he noticed how easily you blushed in his presence, and how you tended to avoid his eyes, was sweet enough not to mention it.

“Anything for you, little lamb.” Simeon smiled, bright as the sun you didn’t realize you missed having while in the Devildom. Truly an angel.

Ushering him into your room, you walked over to your queen-sized bed where you’d spread out your Devildom history books, notes, and the four study sheets you’d been given in class (why someone thought that testing on the past three thousand years of not only Devildom, but human and Celestial history at once was a good idea, you’d never know). Simeon produced his own study materials from a small bag he’d looped over his shoulder, unimpeded by his draped cloak-like thing, and joined you. Both of you sat along the wall that bordered one side of your bed, your materials scattered before you.

Stealing looks when you thought Simeon wasn’t watching, you saw him stretch one leg out in front of himself, the other bent at the knee. Today seemed harder than usual to draw your eyes away from his fingers on his pen, or his pen between his lips. The way he lounged with his pen held by the arm resting on his knee, tapping his lip, or chewed at the cap when deep in thought, sent your stomach (and other parts) fluttering. Every time you moved, you were at risk of brushing shoulders with the angel; a worse idea than simply staring.

“So, you said you had some questions about the Celestial realm’s treaty with the Devildom twelve hundred years ago, correct?” Simeon asked.

Tempting fate probably wasn’t a smart decision, but it wasn’t called tempting for nothing. However, Simeon made the decision for you, leaning just a bit too far into your space to grab one of your study sheets on the other side of you, his pen in his mouth. The barest hint of his gloved touch on your thigh sent a jolt of electricity through you. 

“Y-yes,” you squeaked, before covering it with a cough. You tried again, succeeded with a somewhat deeper and more acceptable, “Yes.”

You were desperate to think of anything except what his bare skin would feel like if he ran his hands all over your body. Totally not thinking about how you’d melt into a puddle if he so much as touched your hair. _Definitely_ not thinking about how much you’d love to pin him to your bed and kiss him until all he could think of was you. Ahem.

“Let me see what I can remember from then.” Simeon tapped his lip with his pen again.

This was going to be a long study session.

***

In retrospect, your biggest mistake probably was ignoring Asmo’s instructions to wait until he got home before breaking into the chocolates he’d given you earlier that day, sneaking a couple before Simeon’s visit. How could you resist chocolates? Then again, it was probably a bigger mistake to share several of them with Simeon himself after you’d finished studying. 

Moving the books from your bed, Simeon helped pile them into haphazard stacks on your already full desk. Before they were crushed, you snatched the chocolates from underneath one of the heavy textbooks. You looked at the clock again, huffed when you saw it was an hour past when Asmodeus promised.

“Hey Simeon, since Asmo’s so late, why don’t we crack into these chocolates and start the movie without him?” You opened the box and extended it towards him.

“Thank you, little lamb.” He lifted one of the pieces with his slender fingers and popped it into his mouth (it was so hard not to focus on how they’d feel on you, in y– nope, nope, nope. Bad brain). Clearing your throat and pushing the blush on your face down (that nickname did _things_ to you), you started up the movie and settled next to Simeon at the head of your bed. You left the box of chocolates open between you, ready for easy snacking. If Asmo missed out on all the chocolates, that was his own fault.

Soon after you had finished your sixth, and Simeon his fourth chocolate, your cheeks refused to cool down, heart pounding louder and faster the longer you stayed in such close proximity to him. What in the Devildom was happening to you? This was much stronger than how you normally reacted to Simeon’s presence.

Simeon’s face had a slight flush as well, his breath hitching whenever your thighs or shoulders touched. He seemed restless, constantly shifting, but his legs remained crossed, cloak draped partially over his lap. He’d taken to avoiding looking anywhere but at the TV, a small sheen of sweat appearing on his upper lip. When had he removed his gloves?

The problem came when both of you reached for a chocolate at the same time and your fingers lightly laced together. Your head snapped to your hands and you jerked away as if burned. Which, going by how hot your face was, wasn’t far from the truth. It didn’t help that Simeon made the most adorable squeak, which sent a spark straight to your abdomen.

“S-sorry.” Your stuttered apology did nothing to calm the racing of your heart. The heat spread from your cheeks, down your neck, to the tips of your fingers and toes. You fanned yourself with your top, attempting to keep the fabric from touching your chest. When did a tank top and shorts get this hot and itchy? From your peripheral, you saw Simeon swallow thickly, hand still frozen mid-reach.

“It’s fine,” he said a few too many moments later, voice pitched just a tad too high.

The both of you glanced at each other. You didn’t resist the pull to focus on Simeon’s mouth, gaze drawn to the bit of chocolate lingering on the corner of his bottom lip. Though not quite full, they were still the most kissable lips you’d seen outside of Asmo’s (which were just as tempting). Simeon’s quiet pants grew heavier when he noticed you staring. 

Before you realized what you were doing, you had leaned forward, tongue darting out to lick the chocolate off. Sweet, with just a hint of salt from his sweat. Simeon froze. You inhaled deeply; something warm, somewhat spicy, and mellowed with hints of vanilla and sugar, filled your nose. It reminded you of countless days curling up with a book, snacking on sugar cookies and a warm cup of Earl Grey. Your eyes slid shut.

Just as you were about to bury your face in Simeon’s neck to enjoy more of that scent, the door to your room burst open, Asmodeus sauntering in. “Hello there lovelies~ I’m sorry I’m la-,” Asmodeus stopped short, eyebrows raised, “am I interrupting something here?”

You and Simeon ripped yourselves apart, eyes wide. Of course Asmo would show up at the most awkward time. Asmo saw the mostly empty box of chocolates remaining between the two of you and held back his smirk when he focused on how you and Simeon strained as you leaned away from each other. Slight tremors ran through both of your bodies, as if attempting to pull apart magnets.

Asmodeus’ smirk broke free. “You ate those chocolates, didn’t you?”

“We only had a few…” your voice trailed off. A thin line of sweat dripped from your hairline and down your face. 

“A few? Oh honey, you’re only supposed to eat one at a time.”

Your brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Darling, those chocolates had aphrodisiacs in them,” Asmo sighed, closing the door, “strong ones too, especially for humans.” He strode to your bed, stopping in front of you.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” You glared.

“Guilty as charged!” Asmo clapped, glee exuding from his voice. “That’s why I told you to wait for me before eating them. I was going to tell you when I got back.”

He did have a point there. He hadn’t forgotten what you’d both discussed when you first made the pact with him, about boundaries. Actually, he’d been the one to bring it up first, wanting to make absolutely sure he established what your boundaries were before he overstepped anything.

However. “Why would you involve Simeon too? He’s an angel!”

Asmodeus giggled. “I’ve seen how you look at him. Hell, I’ve had to keep from being overwhelmed by the lust I taste, even five miles away, seeping from you every time you’re near him.” He glanced to Simeon. “Besides, he’s not as innocent as you might think~”

Your head whipped around to Simeon, who had the decency to lower his head. He cleared his throat, blush deepening to an attractive shade of red. “Asmodeus, please.” Simeon pulled at the collar of his shirt and shed the cloak draped over his arms, fidgeting. Sweat gleamed on his shoulders.

“Simeon?” Disbelief colored your tone, cheeks blazing. Was he involved with the chocolates too?

As if he’d heard the rest of your unspoken question, Simeon responded with a quick, “No.” He cleared his throat again, rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t know Asmodeus would do that.”

It was your turn to look anywhere but at the demon and angel looking at you; one expectant, one bashful. The roughness of your clothes intensified, left you squirming. How did Simeon keep from stripping out of his clothes? You had a hard time keeping from giving in to the urge yourself, propriety be damned.

Ever the opportunist, Asmo was the first to speak up, “Aren’t you getting too uncomfortable in those darling? I can help you with that~.” He removed his scarf and outer jacket, placing it over the back of the chair by your desk before he extended his hand towards you. Simeon shifted on the bed, adjusting the crotch of his pants as he watched and waited.

Asmo looked past you to the suffering angel. “Don’t worry, you’re next dear.”

While still hesitant, those damn clothes of yours had to come off. But before Asmodeus could touch you, you glared at him, stripped out of your tank top on your own, and threw it somewhere on the floor. Finally, some relief. You faced your back to Simeon and looked over your shoulder before asking, voice sweet, “Would you please unhook my bra for me? It’s too damn hot in here.”

Simeon swallowed hard before obliging, the lightest touch of his fingers sending shockwaves of arousal through your body. He leaned over you as he worked, puffs of heat from his light panting stoking the fire in your abdomen. If he touched you any more, you were afraid you’d come from breath and touch alone. You kept your gaze locked on Asmodeus while Simeon ran his hands along your back, watched as Asmo failed to hold the envy in his gaze at bay.

Refusing to let him take off your bra was only part of your punishment for your conversation before you left Diavolo’s castle, after you’d made your pact with him. You remembered his whispered promises to you, how he was going to be the one to take you first, how you’d be unable to keep your hands to yourself soon enough, how you’d beg for him by the end of it. You’d given him a teasing smile before you informed him that he would be the one begging for _you_. The little moan he’d let out had been so worth it, lovely flush rising to his pale cheeks. 

“Strip,” you commanded Asmo once your bra hit the floor beside your top. You shut off the stupid movie (some Devildom chick flick Asmo insisted on) and threw the remote onto the nightstand.

“I like it when a girl takes initiative~.” Asmo grinned, a shudder running through him at the tone of your voice before he divested himself of his inner jacket and shirt. He didn’t need to be told twice.

Down to his pants, Asmo quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops. He’d been eager to show all of himself to you ever since you’d made that pact with him. And, you hated to admit, you probably would’ve done some questionable things with him, and (if he’d allowed it) Simeon, if you hadn’t been interrupted by Mammon and the rest of the pillow fight crew that night.

You hadn’t rejected his later advances either (a stolen makeout here and there), just kept them from going too far. It wasn’t like you didn’t like Asmo, or didn’t enjoy the thought of him warming your bed, but you also didn’t want it to be a one night stand type of thing or the kind of casual fling he had the tendency to initiate with others. You were definitely open to a poly relationship, but you preferred it if it was more of a closed poly relationship situation and had told Asmo as much.

What could you say? You were greedy.

You turned back to Simeon, drawing forward. “Let’s get you out of this,” you whispered against his lips, barely enough space to fit a piece of paper between the two of you. Leaning back, you tugged the frozen angel’s top out of his pants and helped him untie the neck so you could pull it the rest of the way off. 

As soon as his chest was bare (an absolutely divine sight), you locked lips with him, the heat boiling underneath your skin surging as you finally did what you’d wanted to all night. Stunned, it took Simeon a moment to process what had happened before he kissed you back, and oh, it was everything you’d fantasized about and more. His soft lips didn’t hesitate to open for you when you swiped your tongue against them, asking for entrance.

It still felt forbidden, like you were sullying him with the things you’ve thought about him, with how you’re kissing him as if drowning and he was the air you needed to breathe, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. The way his tongue twined with yours was absolutely sinful, leaving you to wonder whether he was the one corrupting you instead.

You shifted onto your knees while Simeon remained sitting, locking your arms around his back; the skin there so smooth, you doubted the finest silk could compare. You ran your fingers across his back and along his shoulder blades, feeling him tremble when you reached where you believed his wings would be. He gasped, breaking the kiss before he pressed his forehead to yours. The two of you panted as you gazed into each other’s eyes. When had he wrapped his arms around you?

“My little lamb,” he murmured, covering your lips, nose, cheeks, with countless swift kisses, “please don’t stop.”

Your heart lurched at his words. _My_ lamb. Your blush grew until you were redder than a tomato, but you did as he asked. Continuing to run your fingers along his shoulder blades, you enjoyed how sensitive he was under your ministrations, each little twitch and shudder sending more heat between your legs.

Asmo pouted as he climbed completely bare into the bed behind you and Simeon. How could they forget him when he was right there? Sneaking his fingers underneath the waistband of your shorts and underwear, he didn’t remove them even when you jumped from his cold fingers, inadvertently pressing your hips against Simeon’s stomach. The poor angel groaned at the contact.

Asmo ran his fingers along your dripping entrance, groaned when he felt how you’d soaked your underwear and thin shorts. As he sucked and nibbled the nape of your neck, you let out a breathy sigh, head tilting to the side and exposing more of your neck to Asmo’s hungry searching. “What have we here? It looks like our little love is sensitive~” he teased. Simeon hummed in agreement.

 _Love_? Were they trying to give you a heart attack with these names?? In retaliation, you ground back against Asmo’s stiffening length, just the right height where he kneeled behind you. He growled in your ear, sending goosebumps across your skin and hardening your nipples. Teasing, he plunged one of his fingers inside you, stroking your walls with featherlight touches. No matter how much you pressed yourself into his hand though, he refused to give you more. 

You narrowed your eyes. Invoking your pact, you ordered, “Asmodeus, I forbid you from touching yourself until I give you permission.” That would teach him for not telling you about the chocolates beforehand, and for what he’d said at Diavolo’s castle.

“So cruel~” He groaned, agony laced through his normal flirty tone.

You continued, slightly breathless, “Which means you damn well better live up to your reputation as the Avatar of Lust.”

You felt Asmo smile against the back of your neck. “Yes, mistress.”

You snapped around to stare at him, the most unapologetic grin you’d seen stretched across his face. Cheeky bastard. He didn’t let you respond before inserting a second finger, crooking them inside you to make you gasp and curl into Simeon’s chest. Simeon pressed a few kisses into your hair, arms tightening around you until your hard nipples rubbed against his bare chest, the friction driving you crazy. He was hot as a furnace, and honestly, you didn’t mind if you were burned.

“Would you like some help?” Simeon asked, fingers toying with the waistband of your shorts and panties. Asmodeus had removed his fingers in favor of kneading the skin by your hips while he rutted against your ass. Just because he couldn’t touch himself, didn’t mean that he had to sit around and watch.

“Yes, please,” you mumbled. Not one to be ignored, Asmo bit the side of your neck, sucking hard until you were sure it would bruise.

He let go of your hips to toy with your breasts, weighing them in his hands. “You fit so nicely in my hands,” Asmo kissed a line from your shoulder up to the edge of your jaw, stopping to nibble at your earlobe, “so soft.”

You moaned. 

“Did you like that?” He bit your ear again and tweaked a nipple, leaving you gasping, ass thrusting back against his cock. “If you want more, you’ll have to beg me for it.”

You’d had enough. “Asmodeus, until you learn to behave, I forbid you from touching me.”

Asmo snapped away from you as if burned, practically falling off the bed with how fast the pact made him move. He pouted. Adorable, but still not enough to make you change your mind. Simeon chuckled against your hair.

Finally, finally, Simeon slid your shorts and panties down your legs and you shuffled around on the bed to fully remove them. Cool air against the newly exposed wetness dripping between your thighs sent a shiver through you, but did nothing to cool the rest of your feverish skin. Simeon pulled back to look at all of you, and you shivered at the heat in his gaze. His eyes trailed over your form until he reached the patch of damp curls between your thighs. He licked his lips.

“It’s not fair,” you purred, voice husky with barely restrained desire. You gripped Simeon’s hips.

“You taunt me with these every day,” you traced the line of Simeon’s pants, lingering on his prominent hipbones, “tempting me to do any number of indecent things to you.”

“Yet,” you punctuated your words with kisses and nips to his jaw, “I’ve restrained myself because I thought it was too _sinful_ ,” more nibbling along his ear, “to lust after an angel, to _tempt_ an angel.”

Simeon shuddered underneath your breath and lips. “Why do you think I did it? And honestly,” he groaned, “Asmodeus and I set up tonight to bring that up with you.”

“So you _did_ know about the aphrodisiac.” You pulled back to look at Simeon. The hands wandering and teasing your skin allowed your foggy mind to clear somewhat, cooling until it felt more like stepping into warm bathwater than bathing in lava. Enough to wait to hear out Simeon’s answer and to keep from ripping his pants off, sinking onto his length immediately.

“I didn’t, I give you my word,” he said, giving you a lingering kiss. Mollified, you relaxed into his kiss before breaking away. 

“What did you think would happen tonight?” You returned your mouth to his collarbone, exploring and mapping out the uncharted territory there.

“Asmodeus had mentioned he’d,” Simeon gasped when you hit a sweet spot of his, “bring something to help-” his hands tangled in your hair, holding you to him, “help loosen the mood.” You continued to trail bites along his neck, not allowing him to catch his breath.

He continued, voice shaky, “I thought it would be wine,” another gasp when you hit a particularly sensitive spot, “or something.” You sucked a hickey onto his neck, relished the squeak he gave you. He wasn’t getting out of this unscathed either.

“Do you know what you do to me?” you mumbled against Simeon’s jaw amidst more kisses.

He let out an unsteady breath. “I think I have a pretty good idea, yes. Especially after what Asmodeus has told me about you.”

“Wait, how much has Asmo said? What-,” you swallowed hard, “what kinds of things did he say?”

“He,” Simeon coughed before muttering, “he told me that you’d been uh, interested in me for awhile, but hadn’t wanted to say anything about it. He also,” another cough, “suggested that since you liked both of us, and we both liked you, that maybe we should try to- well, try to talk with you about it, and maybe encourage you to relax around us.”

“Wait wait wait,” you leaned back from Simeon, holding him about arm’s length to look him in the eyes, “you like me?”

“Of course I do, love,” Simeon kissed the top of your head, “I wouldn’t be doing any of this if I didn’t, aphrodisiac or no aphrodisiac.”

“The brightness of your soul held me captive since the moment I first laid eyes on you. You were stunning.” He nuzzled your hair, tightened his arms to bring you close again. “Even more so now, after I’ve spent time around you. Seen just how kind you are.”

“It really is dazzling, you know.” Asmo said from the edge of the bed, voice soft. You looked at him briefly, saw his tender smile.

“And you’re ok with sharing?” You asked Simeon, holding back the skepticism in your voice. You didn’t pin him as the type to be open to that kind of thing, though to be fair, you also thought he was the innocent type. Oh, how happy you were to be wrong about that.

You didn’t bother asking Asmo the same questions; his answers were obvious.

“Yes. Like I said, Asmodeus and I discussed it before,” Simeon avoided your gaze, blush intensifying, “and speaking of aphrodisiacs, I’m uh, having a bit of a problem here.” He still refused to look at you, but continued. “If you’d be so kind, I would appreciate some help myself.”

You looked down to see Simeon shifting as subtly as he could to relieve the ache, tight pants restricting his bulge a downright painful amount. You licked your lips and growled. “Then get out of those pants and fuck me already.”

Asmo piped up, a quick, “Hey! What about me?” breaking through your lust-filled haze.

“I still haven’t forgiven you yet, so wait your damn turn,” you snapped. Asmo’s self-satisfied grin didn’t disappear despite your glare at him, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Simeon nipped your collarbone before smiling at you, sending tendrils of pleasure curling through you. “Of course, my little lamb.” 

Without another word, you assisted Simeon with his pants (elastic, you discovered, in place of a zipper). While his cock was a little longer than average, he was certainly thick, with a slight upward curve you knew would stretch you deliciously. You had to hold back your drool, especially when you saw how hard he already was for you.

Once he’d been relieved of his pants, Simeon moved forward until he could lie down without smacking into the headboard, pulling you onto his lap in the process. He wrapped his arms around you, bringing you in for another deep kiss, tongues dancing together. You threaded your fingers through his hair, tugging gently. He gasped, cock twitching where it was trapped between your thighs and his abdomen.

Meanwhile, Asmodeus had moved closer to the head of the bed and a little to the side. When you reluctantly broke the kiss with Simeon, you finally examined all of Asmo. He hadn’t been lying when he talked about looking like perfection, though Simeon was just as handsome. Hell, Asmo himself had said Simeon was beautiful, though that was before immediately insisting that he wasn’t jealous.

Your gaze lingered as you drank in the sight of him, his prominent erection catching your attention. Where Simeon had a thicker cock, Asmodeus’ was thinner and longer, his upward curve more pronounced. It looked like it was made to make his partners cry out in ecstasy, expertly massaging g-spots and prostates alike.

He definitely hadn’t been boasting when he’d teased you during your makeout sessions, about how you’d be more satisfied than ever before when he finally had his way with you.

The heat returned full force the more you looked at them, thinking about how sore your legs would be in the morning. You teased Simeon’s length, grinding your soaked pussy and smearing the combination of his leaking precum and your slickness across it. The way his cock caught your clit with every drag along him had you all but collapsing on Simeon’s chest from the friction. After a few passes, he grabbed your hips and growled, leaving you shivering from the vibrations throughout your body. 

“Mistress, please.” Whining from the head of the bed brought your attention back to Asmodeus, who had grasped the bedsheets in tight fists, cock swollen and leaking. “I promise I’ll be good, so please. Please, let me touch you.”

He looked a bit more contrite now, trembling and with a sheen of sweat covering his forehead, closer to how you and Simeon after eating the chocolates. Good. Maybe he’d understand how much you’d been burning all evening from the desire to be touched.

“You may touch yourself, but,” you gasped when Simeon thrust shallowly against you, “you’re not allowed to come until I tell you.” You weren’t going to allow Asmo to touch you quite yet.

“Thank you mistress,” Asmo whimpered, his hand immediately finding himself to stroke what had to be a painfully hard erection. You watched as he spent time stroking the head, lingering on the sensitive ridge before spreading the precum weeping from his cock along his length to ease the friction of his bare hand. His eyes stayed on you the entire time.

Another impatient thrust from Simeon prompted you to sit up on your knees so you hovered above him, so wet you didn’t think you’d have a hard time taking all of him. Placing Simeon’s tip at your entrance, you locked gazes with him as you sank onto his length. Your eyes closed when you’d taken all of him inside you, moaning at the stretch.

Asmodeus mewled from where he kneeled, though you didn’t know whether at the face you’d made or from the feeling of his hand as he imagined you sinking onto his cock instead. Your fingernails dug into Simeon’s chest until his breath hitched and he gripped your hips, hard enough to bruise.

You almost begged him for more. More kisses. More marks and bruises. More to remind you of this night straight from your fantasies.

“So tight…” Simeon clenched his jaw, overcome with how well you fit him, like you’d been made for him.

Giving you a moment to adjust, Simeon waited until you’d started impatiently rocking your hips to thrust into you, his hips lifting off the bed. He started with long, slow strokes as the two of you felt each other out, became accustomed to each other. You ground your clit into his pelvis, chasing the orgasm that lurked just out of reach.

“Simeon, please! Harder!” You threw your head back, overwhelmed when he pounded harder and faster into you. Asmodeus’ moans grew louder as he watched Simeon fucking you, transfixed by the ecstasy-filled face you made.

Soon enough the room was filled with groans and the sound of skin smacking skin as he bucked into you. You lost yourself in the sensation of Simeon’s cock filling you, your breasts bouncing with each hard thrust. He raised his head to capture a nipple in his mouth, his sucking and biting encouraging you to tighten deliciously around him and tempt him to spill inside you already.

He released your nipple with a pop. “Do you want us to fill you?” he whispered, breath hot. “Do you want to be filled until you’re overflowing, until we’ve bred you thoroughly?”

Your breath hitched. Fuck.

Simeon’s eyes darkened with lust and another, unnamed emotion. He pulled your face down closer to his, nipped along your jawline. “From your expression, I take it I’m right.”

You shuddered, fingernails digging deeper in his chest. 

“Imagine what you would look like,” Simeon murmured in your ear, so close you could feel the vibrations of his low voice as he pulled you further down his cock, “once you’re swollen and heavy with our seed.”

Asmo choked, hand stilling. He glared at the angel as he bottomed out in you, stopping when you were fully seated. “I wanted to be the one to say that!”

Simeon smirked. “Then you should have told us about those chocolates beforehand.” He started thrusting again, slower but deeper this time, letting you feel every inch of him. “Or else maybe you’d be here now, the first one to fill our love until she’s positively _dripping_.”

The possessive way Simeon said _our_ love combined with the talk about filling you, breeding you, finally undid you. Your orgasm washed over you, spreading all the way to your fingers and toes, hitting you with a fierceness that left you reeling. Was he really an angel, or a demon in disguise?

The way your pussy clenched on Simeon’s cock as you came had him struggling to keep from coming right there, but he continued to fuck you through your orgasm until you were on the verge of overstimulation, your squirming sending him closer and closer to the edge. One last squeeze from you and he also came, calling your name and filling you to the brim with his hot seed. You shuddered and collapsed on Simeon’s chest, the feeling of his cum seeping from where you were still joined erotic.

He kissed the top of your hair, arms sliding up to your back so he could hold you tightly to him. Boneless, you could barely catch your breath, but the brief respite from the aphrodisiac’s haze was very much welcomed. Whispered praises spilled from Simeon’s lips, peppered with “my love’s” and “my precious lamb’s”. You hummed into his chest, too tired to respond.

Asmo whimpered from the head of the bed, stuck on the verge of orgasm from simply watching you fall apart in the angel’s arms. “Such a cruel mistress, not letting me touch you.” He pouted. “Especially since I was going to tell you about the chocolate when I came home.”

You looked over to Asmo from your languid position draped over Simeon. Voice thick with lethargy and rebuilding lust you mumbled, “I allow you to touch me, Asmodeus. Just. Give me a few minutes.”

“Thank you, mistress!” The openly grateful look on Asmo’s face had you squeezing Simeon’s softened cock where it was still inside you. He let out a choked moan, arms tightening around your back.

You lifted yourself off of Simeon, his length slipping from you followed by more of his seed. You lay next to him, panting.

Simeon shifted until he lay on his side facing you, propped up by one arm while his free hand caressed your stomach. He kissed your cheek. “I wonder whose seed would take first, angel, or demon?”

You didn’t respond, floating in your post-orgasmic haze, but you did manage to roll your head to the side to give him a small smile. Simeon’s eyes softened.

When Asmodeus moved towards you, Simeon removed his hand from your stomach, but didn’t leave your side. Instead, he collected some of the fluids from between your thighs and pushed them back inside you, as if encouraging his seed to take.

Asmodeus crawled until he hovered above you, placing one of his thighs in between yours. He leaned down to kiss you, your relaxed state turning the kiss sloppy. He tangled his fingers in your hair, sighing into the kiss when you let him explore your mouth with his tongue.

Simeon sat up, watching you with half-lidded eyes as he started stroking himself to hardness again, cock still slick with your combined arousal.

“While I would have preferred tasting only you first, I can’t deny how hot it is to watch Simeon’s cum leaking out of you,” Asmo purred, practically drooling at the sight, “I can’t wait until it’s my turn~.”

Settling between your legs, he eagerly licked at your folds, lapping up the mixture of your and Simeon’s cum like he was a man stranded in the desert, and you an oasis. You grabbed onto his silky curls, holding him closer to your core as you felt the heat rise again. Sucking your clit into his mouth, Asmo hummed around it, sending waves of pleasure bordering on pain throughout your body. You yelped and tried to jerk away from his mouth on your overly sensitive clit.

Holding you down by your hips, Asmodeus waited until you’d relaxed again before he turned you over onto your stomach, gentle out of consideration for your sensitivity. Asmodeus spread your legs again, nipping your ass and the inside of your thighs, tantalizingly close to where you wanted him, needed him. You squeaked, hips twisting away from his face. He didn’t let you move away, sucking hard on the inside of your right thigh.

Frustrated beyond belief you demanded, “Asmodeus, I swear if you don’t eat me out properly right now, I won’t let you come for at least a week!”

You felt him smile against your thigh before responding. “Of course, love.”

Before you could think about the switch from “’mistress” to “love” (not that you minded), Asmodeus pulled your hips up so he could kneel behind you and still reach your entrance with his mouth. He started to lap at you again, gently sucking your labia into his mouth before moving onto your clit and back again. You pressed your face in the bed, ass high, content to be swept away by his skilled tongue. He pushed his tongue inside you, licking as far as his tongue could reach before he inserted two fingers, stroking your twitching walls.

“Still so wet for us, aren’t you? Even after you’ve already come on Simeon’s cock,” he murmured, the heat from his breath making you squirm and grind back against his face.

You couldn’t think with Asmo’s blessed (cursed?) tongue and fingers winding you back up to another orgasm quicker than you thought possible. You blamed the aphrodisiacs, though you suspected that Asmo wouldn’t have had a problem getting you back to this point just as fast without them. He added a third finger, stretching you open more and massaging your g-spot until you came, pussy sucking him deeper. He was glad your orders kept him from coming, or else he was afraid he’d have come from the sensation of you on his fingers. Lapping up the mess, he cleaned every inch between your thighs until you squirmed against him, wanting more.

He sat up. “Love, please,” Asmo begged, “please, may I enter you?” 

“Gods yes, Asmo!” Thankfully, he was the first one to break and beg, because you weren’t sure how much longer you could have outlasted him.

Your enthusiasm excited Asmo further; he wasted no time placing the head of his cock at your entrance and pushing inside. He gasped when you enveloped him in your wet heat, Simeon’s remaining cum slicking your passage further. Hips freezing at the sensation, he covered your body with his until he rested on his forearms, face next to yours.

“You’re so hot inside,” breathing in the scent of your shampoo, Asmo pressed his nose into your hair, “if you hadn’t given me those orders, I would’ve come as soon as soon as I felt you around me.” 

Once you started shifting beneath him, he dragged his cock almost completely out of you before thrusting back in, agonizingly slow.

You whined, trying to turn your face so you could see Asmo’s, command him to just fuck you already. You refused to beg.

He nipped your ear and snapped his hips forward, making you yelp. Digging your fingers into the sheets, you snapped, “Asmo!”

“Yes, love?” You _heard_ the smirk in his voice.

“Stop teasing me.”

He licked the shell of your ear before peppering the base of your jaw with kisses. “Yes, love.”

Without wasting any more time, Asmo rolled his hips smoothly against yours. As he thrust deeper, you spread your legs apart, encouraging him to hit your g-spot harder. When he did, you saw stars.

“Simeon, get on your knees in front of us,” Asmo panted. He groaned when your walls contracted around him, but kept his steady pace. You knew where Asmo was going with this, about to tell Simeon to do the same yourself.

Simeon obeyed, resting back on his heels and tangling his fingers in your hair when he got close enough. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, love?”

“I want to taste you Simeon.” Your honesty came through in your tone, in the way you kept your eyes on his. You raised your upper body, Asmo moving with you, until you could rest your weight on one hand, the other stroking Simeon’s length.

His breath caught in his throat at the feeling of your hand wrapped around him, and when you kissed the tip of his cock before covering it in kitten licks, he thought he was back in the Celestial realm.

The salty taste of Simeon’s precum on your tongue had you closing your eyes and moaning against the head of his cock, the vibrations making it twitch against your lips. His hand tightened in your hair. He resisted the urge to close his eyes, wanting, _needing_ to watch every second of this, of your mouth around him. He’d have plenty of opportunities in the future to watch you melt, but there was something special about this first time.

More. You wanted more and were determined to have it. Taking Simeon’s cock in your mouth until it hit the back of your tongue, your tongue swirled around him. Your hand took care of the rest that you didn’t fit in your mouth, despite being unable to close completely around his thick shaft.

Tired of being left out, despite the fact that _he_ was the one thrusting inside you now, Asmodeus reached around with a hand to tweak one of your nipples, tugging its stiff peak. He trailed kisses down your shoulders and upper back, pausing to suck dark marks onto your skin in a pattern only he could see. You moaned again around Simeon’s cock and Asmodeus watched as Simeon used his grip on your hair to start fucking himself into your mouth. Gently though, as if afraid he’d break you.

You squeaked around the cock in your mouth when Asmodeus played with your nipples, making your pussy tighten and flutter around him. However, you didn’t let that stop you from bobbing your head along with Simeon’s hand in your hair, hollowing your cheeks to make his hips stutter.

“Do you want me to take my turn at breeding you, love?” Asmodeus whispered in your ear. “Do you want to see if my seed takes instead of Simeon’s?”

You fucked yourself back against Asmo in place of your response, not willing to let Simeon leave your mouth just yet.

“Is that a yes?” Asmo asked, breath tickling your ear.

“Don’t,” Simeon gasped when your teeth lightly caught the top of his cock, grazing the ridge, “don’t try to ask that at a time like this.”

“Why not?” Asmo groaned when he thrust deep enough to hit your cervix.

“You know why.” Simeon gritted his teeth when he hit the back of your throat, the small choke that escaped your lips almost sending him over the edge right there.

You reluctantly lifted your head from Simeon, making him whine at the loss of contact, to growl to Asmo, “If you can ask questions, then your mouth isn’t busy enough leaving marks on me.” He immediately returned his mouth to the nape of your neck, leaving another mark.

Asmo’s small grunts and moans in your ear as he thrust inside you combined with the lingering heat from the chocolates and the taste of Simeon on your tongue, had you back on the edge faster than you’d thought. And by the twitching in your mouth, you could tell Simeon was right on the edge with you. As if Asmo could sense this, which he almost certainly could, he sped up his hips until he was fucking you deeper onto Simeon’s cock himself.

Your mouth left Simeon’s member to warn Asmo that you were getting close. Simeon whined and you continued to stroke him with your hand to keep him on the verge of coming.

“Love, please, please, may I come with you?” Asmo begged, hoping beyond hope that you’d forgiven him enough to allow him this small mercy. His fingers found your clit to rub small circles in it, occasionally pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Yes, Asmo, you can come,” you gasped.

The cry he let out when he came immediately after your words left your lips sent tingles all through your body, the feeling of his seed flooding you sending you right over the edge with him.

Your hand tightened around Simeon, bringing him back into your mouth as you encouraged him to finish too. He couldn’t help but follow soon after, the heat of your mouth and the bliss in your expression too much for him.

The look on your face as you came was more beautiful than anything he’d seen in all of the three realms.

You swallowed his release as best as you could around the cock in your mouth, but some escaped to drip onto the sheets below. When you’d swallowed the last of it, Simeon pulled you off of him to bring you up and kiss you. Despite the taste of himself lingering on your lips, Simeon didn’t hesitate to kiss you deeply, tongue invading your mouth and twining with yours. Thankfully, the heat had subsided enough that you felt like you could relax.

Asmo sat up on his knees with you, arms winding around your waist as he stayed inside, enjoying the way little aftershocks from your orgasm continued to squeeze him. He left a trail of kisses along your neck and shoulders. “You took the both of us so well, love.”

You broke the kiss with Simeon, bringing much-needed air back into your lungs. “Simeon, do you think you can let me lay down? I’m afraid my legs are going to collapse on me.” You tapped his chest and he shifted away from you enough to lay down on one side of the bed.

Asmo continued to keep you trapped within his arms, not quite willing to leave your wet heat.

“Asmo, ah-,” you jolted when he nipped your earlobe, “Asmo please.”

You felt his sigh against your neck before he released you from his arms, his softened member slipping out, followed by the mix of all three of your cum. He helped you sink down until you were also laying on the bed in between them, your trembling legs unable to continue supporting you, before he took the other side of the bed.

You curled up against Simeon’s chest, one arm around his waist, Asmodeus at your back. Simeon’s arm immediately reached to wrap around you, holding you close to him as his other hand ran through your tangled hair. Asmo shifted until he spooned you, chest pressed against your upper back, the arm Simeon held you with now trapped between you two. He wrapped his arm around your waist again and buried his face in the part of your hair Simeon wasn’t playing with.

Your head rose and fell with Simeon’s chest when he sighed, the rumble of his voice underneath your ear soothing. “I don’t want to move you, love, but I need to clean you up. It has to be uncomfortable with our mess between your thighs.”

“No,” you whined, nuzzling your face deeper into his warm chest.

Though also reluctant to let you go, Asmodeus piped up from behind you, “I can get a towel.”

“Noooo, stay,” you whined again, not wanting to leave the comfortable sandwich you’d found yourself in.

“I would, but I know you’re going to complain in the morning if we don’t at least try to clean you up.”

Some incoherent grumbling later, you didn’t fight when Asmo left the bed, returning quickly with a warm, damp towel. He gently moved your hips so he could spread your legs easier and clean you. You hummed at the pleasant feeling, twitching when he accidentally brushed your oversensitive clit.

“Sorry, sorry~” he apologized, not at all sorry. Especially when he brushed it again, harder this time. You mewled, pushing his hand away.

Now finished, he threw the towel in the vague direction of your bathroom before climbing back into bed. He pulled the covers from underneath you and Simeon, returning your hips to their previous position so he could slide into the bed and pull the covers over the three of you. Slotting his hips against yours, he sighed into your hair, arm tight around your waist again.

You squirmed until you freed the hand pinned underneath you enough to lace your fingers with the hand Asmo had over your waist. He smiled into your hair. “I can’t wait to see you writhe underneath me again, love. When I’m done with you, you won’t find anyone else satisfying.”

Simeon cleared his throat.

“Okay, okay, when Simeon and I are done with you, you won’t want to go to anyone else.”

“Mmmmmm, I’m too tired right now to push you Asmo, or else you’d be on the floor,” you hummed, drowsiness slowing your words. “Let me sleep for a bit before you try to seduce me again.”

“That’s okay, we have the rest of the night, and many more to explore each other~” 

Fighting off the haze of sleep you mumbled, “So, does this mean we’re dating now?”

Asmo laughed. “Do you really have to ask, after all that?”

“I just wanted to make sure,” you snuggled deeper between them, “it’s nice to hear you say it.”

“If you’ll have us, beloved, we’d love to enter a relationship with you,” Simeon said, voice rumbling pleasantly underneath your ear.

Asmo licked the shell of your ear, rousing you from the threshold of sleep. “We want you for more than just your soul. We want your heart, your everything.”

“Only if you give me yours.” You yawned.

“Darling, you’ve had us for a long time.” Asmo said.

Both he and Simeon tightened their arms around you, all three of you falling into the most comfortable sleep you’d ever had.


	2. You should really listen one of these days...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignoring what Asmodeus said last time ended with you, him, and Simeon having an excellent time, but ignoring him again later that night is proving to have much more complicated results. Several weeks after your wild night, you discover a little surprise is on it's way. Trying to tell them is the difficult part, but how they react warms your heart and leads to some rather enjoyable sexy times~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the positive feedback and comments on my first fic, I got inspiration for this one (it shoved its way in front of any other fic I'd had planned smh and it made itself smut when it wasn't originally going to be). It's not quite as long as the first one (thank goodness!) but I hope it's still satisfying for you other Asmo and Simeon fuckers out there. I love you guys <3 ~~ignore that Simeon would probably become a fallen angel in these scenarios, we're going to be nice and keep him an angel~~

You’re starting to think that maybe it’s best if you pay more attention to what Asmo says to you, because you have a feeling you wouldn’t be bent over the toilet right now, your breakfast of cockatrice eggs in it (not that you like them that much to begin with, but it’s worse the second time around). Normally you’d think that it was food poisoning or something, because the boys do have to be pretty careful when they cook anything that isn’t from the human realm (something that’s ridiculously easy for them to forget). Or else it tends to end up with you needing to take a sick day from RAD before you explain to Mammon that no, you can’t just give a human live mini wyrms for breakfast as if they’re a disturbingly wriggling bowl of cereal. This morning you cooked those eggs yourself _specifically_ to prevent that. You’ve had too many cases of food poisoning lately.

Thank goodness it’s the weekend and you don’t have to worry about missing even more school or doing things like wear proper clothes. Sweatpants and a t-shirt are much more comfortable to be in right now than your stiff uniform.

The only reason you don’t think it’s another bout of food poisoning is that you also missed your period almost two weeks ago. Not like you don’t have irregular cycles sometimes, but this is a bit much.

It’s almost like…

“ASMO!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL CASTRATE YOU!”

You’re pretty sure everyone in the three realms heard that. Good.

You pull out your D.D.D. and barely have enough time to send off a message to Simeon to come to your room immediately, it’s urgent, before Asmo materializes in the bathroom via your pact, still in the middle of undoing the curlers in his hair (turns out if you’re angry enough, you don’t have to recite some fancy spell like Solomon). He blinks for a moment before seeming to realize that he’s not, in fact, in front of his vanity anymore.

He takes one look at you on your knees in front of the toilet, hair hastily thrown back (you’ve never been more grateful for always keeping a hair tie around your wrist), and abandons the curlers to crouch next to you and rub your back.

You’re grateful that he hasn’t applied his strong perfume or cologne or whatever the hell he normally wears yet. It’d be too overwhelming. However, the rose of his shampoo is soft enough to be pleasant without overpowering your senses. Or is that just his natural scent?

“Honey, what’s wrong?” The unspoken “why and _how_ the hell did you summon me like that?” hangs in the air.

You’re about to answer him when another wave of nausea overwhelms you and you’re forced to rid yourself of the rest of your breakfast. He continues to rub your back throughout it, murmuring soothing nothings and what you think is a lullaby, though not one you’ve ever heard before.

When you’re resting after you say goodbye to the last of your breakfast, still on the floor but now with your head against Asmo’s chest, Simeon halts in the doorway. Gripping the doorframe with one hand, he’s panting, his ruffled wings still out and fluttering. Even his gloves are missing. You haven’t gotten to see his wings often, so it’s a shame you don’t have the mental capacity to do more than glance at him.

“Love, what’s wrong?” Simeon asks, still breathing hard.

Asmo’s humming stops at Simeon’s arrival and you rouse yourself enough to answer, words heavy and slow. “I- tell me if I’m crazy, but humans can get pregnant by demons and angels, right?”

You’ve heard of it happening before, but only in stories from a long, long time ago. It’s always been just fiction. Then again, if you’d been told a year ago that you’d be in the Devildom surrounded by demons and angels, much less that you’d be rooming with the seven deadly sins themselves, you’d have laughed in their face.

“Yeeees?” Asmodeus draws out the word, furrowing his brows as he answers for Simeon. You can see the gears turning in his head.

Simeon grabs a cup on the counter to fill it with water and gets down on the floor next to you, now wingless. Where his wings go when he doesn’t have them out is still a mystery to you, but one to solve another day. You sit up and he hands you the glass, wiping the sweat from your forehead after you take a sip.

The cool liquid sliding down your throat is welcome relief after earlier, helping you feel more alert and washing some of the aftertaste out. With that though, comes the realization that you have to actually _tell_ them your hypothesis.

You pause, the hand holding the glass shaking. What if you’re wrong and you’re just overreacting to more food poisoning? What will they think if you’re right? They said all those things during that amazing first night you three had, and you’d kind of talked about it later on, but were they actually serious? Were you even ready to be a parent?

Asmodeus slips a mint in between your lips and you gratefully accept, sucking and crunching on it to delay the inevitable. You set your glass down on the floor to keep from accidentally breaking it, and to give you a moment to steady your pounding heartbeat. Another moment to work up enough courage to actually speak.

“You know how I’ve been getting food poisoning a lot lately?” You look at Asmo and then Simeon, wait for their nod. “I’ve uh,” you swallow hard, “gods this is difficult to say.”

“I’ve also noticed that I missed my period about two weeks ago.” You speak quickly, trying to get the words out before you lose your nerve.

“Which, normally if I’m a bit off it’s nothing big, but it’s never been this long before and,” you cough and the last words all come out in one big rush, “IthinkImaybepregnant.”

Silence.

You see Asmodeus and Simeon freeze as comprehension dawns on them. Your breathing picks up until the edges of your vision darken when they don’t immediately react. Why haven’t they said anything? Is it because you’re wrong? It has to be.

This has to be a mistake and you’re just overreacting and they probably wouldn’t even want this if it was true and-

“Love,” Simeon wraps his arms around you and Asmo, pressing a kiss to your hair, “I think I can speak for both myself and Asmodeus when I say that we would be overjoyed if you were.”

You let out the breath you don’t realize you’ve been holding, and crumple into Asmo and Simeon’s embrace like a marionette whose strings have been cut. Breathing deep, you feel your muscles relax further when the bergamot of Simeon’s scent combines with the rose of Asmodeus’. It reminds you of days you’ve passed sneaking into a rose garden back in the human realm, thermos of Earl Grey in one hand, book in another.

“He’s right.” Asmo picks up the glass to hand it to you, and you gratefully take it to sip more of the water. Fortunately, your heartbeat has slowed down to a more manageable level; at least it doesn’t feel like you’ll be meeting Simeon in the Celestial realm any time soon.

After the confession, their calm answers are almost anticlimactic. You finish the water, not knowing how to respond, barely able to formulate thoughts in general. Honestly, it feels strange that they’re not freaking out more about this. 

It’s then that the reality hits you, that you’re probably pregnant. That you’re carrying either a half angel or half demon baby. Though, will Lilith’s remaining DNA affect that? Will it be a mostly angel, partial human baby, or a half demon, partial angel, partial human baby?

Your head spins.

Thankfully, the two seem to realize you need some time to process whatever the hell is going on and they give each other a look, something passing between them. Can angels and demons speak telepathically? The idle thought floats through your brain in place of further thinking on your possible pregnancy, which is much too complex for your poor brain to handle right now.

Simeon nods to Asmo, answering whatever unspoken conversation they had, and takes the glass from you, setting it back on the counter. While he leaves the bathroom to head for your bed and pull back the sheets, Asmo stands and in the same motion scoops you up bridal style as if you’re weightless. It’s easy to forget sometimes how strong he is, despite his slender frame.

When he reaches the bed, Asmo slides in under the covers with you. He shuffles so that he’s closest to the wall, you in the center, so Simeon can settle on the other side of you. Asmo sits up to remove the last of the curlers from his hair, so they won’t impede cuddling with you before he relaxes onto his back, hooking his arm around you to pull you to his chest. You curl up there and Simeon embraces you from behind, nuzzling your hair.

“I’ll be honest with you love, I’ve had my suspicions for a couple of weeks now,” Asmodeus says, his heartbeat a steady and soothing sound underneath your ear, “I’ve been smelling your scent change, especially this past week, but didn’t really want to say anything unless I was positive that my assumptions were right.”

“I have as well.” Simeon’s breath stirs your hair. “Asmodeus and I were about to speak with you about this because we’ve also noticed that you’ve been ill quite a bit lately. Combined with the change to your scent, it was becoming more and more likely that you were pregnant.”

That explains why they weren’t as shocked as you thought they would be.

“What’s going to happen now?” you ask, words muffled by Asmo’s shirt.

Asmo speaks first, voice rumbling through his chest, “It depends. We can test to find out for sure whether you’re pregnant, and if you are, we can discuss where we want to go from there.”

Simeon murmurs, “We want you to know that above all, we will support your decision, because ultimately you’re the one who’s being affected the most. However, like I said before, Asmodeus and I would be overjoyed if you decided this is also what you wanted.”

“We can also test to find out whose child it is, if you’d like to know sooner rather than later.” Asmodeus places a kiss to the top of your head.

He whispers close to your ear, flicking his gaze to Simeon, “but I have a feeling it’s mine~”

“How interesting,” Simeon says, lifting his head from your hair to look Asmodeus in the eye, “I have the same feeling, but rather that it’s mine, not yours.”

You can practically taste the flash of electricity in the air between the two, even without looking.

They aren’t actually going to fight over this, right?

Asmodeus laughs and the tension is gone as fast as it began. “I guess we’ll just have to make sure whoever isn’t the father this time gets to make the next one~”

“What if even the first one is a bad idea though? What if I turn out to be a terrible parent?” Your voice is smaller now, on the verge of trembling as you look up at Asmodeus. Fuck, it’s so hard to hold back tears. You don’t want to be the type of parent yours were to you, but how can you say for sure that you won’t be?

Simeon gently tugs your shoulder towards him until you’re on your back and he can look you in the eye. “You won’t be alone, little lamb. You have myself and Asmodeus,” he leans over you and kisses your forehead, “not to mention his other brothers,” another kiss, but to your cheek, “and even Solomon to help and support you.” He pecks your lips and you find yourself chasing after them, reluctant to give them up just yet.

When he kisses you again, your muscles loosen, but you’re ready for more. Sitting up, you push Simeon onto his back without breaking the kiss. He doesn’t protest the change in positioning, but Asmodeus makes a small noise of discontent before leaning against your back to clear the hair from the side of your neck and latch onto your pulse point. Asmo sucks hard, pulling back to admire his work before returning to leave more marks near the first.

Deepening the kiss with Simeon, your tongue presses against the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. He obliges, and you twine your tongue with his. Asmodeus moves from your pulse point to the spot just behind your jaw and below your ear. He nips at the sensitive skin there and you yelp, though it’s muffled by Simeon’s lips. 

You break the kiss with Simeon, panting as you say, “I love the both of you so much I can’t even comprehend it, do you know that?”

Asmodeus laughs from behind you. “I think we have a pretty good idea.” He hooks his arm around your waist to lightly rub at your stomach.

You blush and Simeon takes the opportunity to tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear before cupping your cheek. Soft. His eyes, his palm, his skin underneath yours. You’re melting from the inside.

“Little lamb, do you want this? Having a child is difficult, and even though all of us will be here to help and support you, it’s still something that impacts you and your body greatly. We don’t want you to go through with this unless you’re certain it’s also what you want.” Simeon’s tender gaze, full of love, adoration, and a hint of fragile hope, sets you on fire, both in your cheeks and between your thighs.

Asmodeus props himself up on the pillows so he can watch your profile, expectant eagerness to hear your answer almost palpable in the air. He keeps his arm gently hooked around your waist, palm pressed to your stomach.

You press your palm against Simeon’s cheek as well, and return his gaze with one of your own, one you hope conveys the same love and caring that his did to you. “I think,” you turn your head to Asmodeus, to make sure he can also see the love in your eyes as you answer, “I would also be overjoyed to have your child. Either of yours.”

You can feel the tears welling up in your eyes again and you bury your face in Simeon’s chest. “I just - I’m scared and I’m happy and I really do want this. I want to bring life that we created _together_ into this world, and I want to do this with both of you because I love both of you,” you start to sniffle, words muffled by Simeon’s shirt, “I’m still so worried that I’ll be a terrible parent, you know? And I’m also afraid that things might get strained when we find out who is and isn’t the father, and I don’t want to do that to us,” your cheeks flush, but they can’t see it from where your face is pressed to Simeon’s chest, “eventually though, I do want to have a child with each of you. And I want our child, our children, to see you both as their father.”

Simeon’s silence feels contemplative, as does Asmodeus’.

You raise your head, sniffles dying down. “I’d – Well, I’d do anything, I _want_ to do anything to keep what we have, because I don’t think I’d feel whole without you two.” Even though you haven’t been with them for long, there was undeniable sense of _rightness_ when the three of you had gotten together, as if you’ve been waiting for them your entire life.

“Love, there is no way we’d let something like that get between us. We love you too much,” Asmodeus strokes your stomach again, nuzzles his nose against your cheek, “and like Simeon said before, you’ll have all of us to help, so even if you think you’re not doing a good job, we’ll be able to work through it with you. Besides, my brothers and I haven’t had a real parental influence before, so we aren’t any better equipped than you.”

Simeon pecks your lips. “Having a child is a new experience for all of us, so we’ll all be learning together.”

You laugh. “That’s actually reassuring, thank you.”

“You know what I’m looking forward to the most?” Asmodeus turns your chin until you’re looking at him, “All the pregnant sex we’re going to have~” You blush harder and try to look away, but Asmo’s grip remains firm as his smile widens.

Simeon chuckles and you feel the vibrations under your palms. “I have to admit, I’m looking forward to that as well.”

Asmodeus brings your burning face to his, and you accept his kiss in lieu of responding. Attempting to convey your thoughts and intentions through your kiss, you deepen it, exploring his already open mouth with your tongue.

To make sure Simeon doesn’t feel left out, you slide your hands behind him, stroking where his wings would be. You feel him shudder before he sits up, shifting you back onto your knees and interrupting your kiss. Asmo doesn’t complain, content to watch for the moment. You look into Simeon’s eyes when you brush against that same spot, watch his close as he shudders again. The next moment, you feel feathers underneath your fingertips as his wings unfold from behind him, fluttering slightly. You smile and run your fingers through his feathers, loving the sight of Simeon melting underneath your ministrations.

Asmodeus clears his throat and you return your attention to him, though still stroking Simeon’s wings. He’s sat up, an eagerness on his face as he brings his own wings out on display, trembling in anticipation. The both of them know how much you love their wings, and they’re more than happy to indulge you; the feeling of your fingers on their sensitive wings drives them wild.

You give Simeon’s feathers one more long stroke before you reluctantly remove your hands to play with the base of Asmodeus’ wings. You love both of their wings, but Simeon’s feathers are so soft you wouldn’t mind being wrapped up in them forever. One day. One day you’re going to ask to groom his wings.

Asmo’s wings are also soft and pleasant to stroke, but in a smooth, leathery kind of way. It’ll be fun when he also lets you groom his wings. Maybe the next time he wants to have a pampering day with all of you, you’ll suggest it.

Asmo shivers when you lightly scrape your nails along the base of his wings. Like many times before, you appreciate the figure he cuts in his demonic outfit; something about the collar and lack of sleeves looks really attractive on him. Anyone else would look ridiculous, but somehow, he makes it work.

Simeon leans forward until his lips connect with your jawline, his body pressing against yours while you continue to stimulate Asmo’s wings. His own wings however, curl forward until they brush against your arms. It’s ticklish, but pleasant.

Running your nails along the thin membranes of Asmo’s wings, you take a moment to admire him. Gorgeous. Asmodeus’ jaw has slackened at the feel of your fingers, eyes slightly unfocusing. The face he makes when you play with his wings rivals the one he makes when he climaxes, flushed and panting, on the verge of begging for more. You’ve had the pleasure of benefitting from the fact that he’s rarely satisfied by only one round of sex, unless you’re in need of a quickie (the abandoned bathroom on the third floor’s western wing has been _invaluable_ during your time here).

When you finally connect your lips to his, exploring his already parted lips, the whimper that escapes his mouth has you wondering whether he’s going to last for long like this. It wouldn’t be the first time that playing with his wings has gotten him on the verge of coming untouched.

Simeon’s moved to the nape of your neck, licking and sucking his way down until he reaches your back. He’s quick to remove your shirt, momentarily breaking your kiss with Asmodeus. His prize uncovered, he reaches around to grasp your breasts, pinching at the nipples as he continues to chart the new territory. You gasp, sound muffled by Asmo’s lips once again on yours. Sucking hard, Simeon nips the skin to ensure that the marks he’s left won’t fade quickly. In the coming days you’ll have to remember to keep from wearing anything with an exposed back, not wanting everyone in the vicinity to know how _ahem_ healthy your sex life is. Eventually you’re going to have to tell the rest of them that you’re pregnant, but that is a trial for another day.

For now, you’re just going to enjoy your boys showering you with attention, and showering them with it in return.

You move from Asmo’s lips, down to his neck, marking him in much the same way Simeon was marking you. Asmodeus leans back onto his hands, head thrown back to expose the column of his throat. Speaking of marks, it’s increasingly difficult to concentrate on playing with Asmo’s wings as Simeon continues to mark your back, lingering along the top of your pants. 

Holding onto your slipping concentration, you have enough presence of mind to beg Simeon to remove your pants. You feel him smile against the small of your back. Before you can start to take Asmo’s clothes off as well, the cool air against the wetness between your thighs has you pause, as Simeon removes your panties along with your pants. You shuffle enough with Simeon to get rid of them the rest of the way.

“Simeon, would you be a dear and strip please?” You ask. It’s a shame that you have to miss watching him strip, but you have other, just as important tasks to handle. Namely, removing Asmo’s clothes while you still have the presence of mind to do so.

Eager, you unclasp the scorpion brooch and unwind it from his body before you can unbutton his high-collared shirt. Once he’s shirtless, you run your hands along his bare chest. Like the rest of him, the soft scent of roses greets you when you bring your face close to his collarbone to trail kisses down to his nipples. Already stiff, they make it easy for you to nip one while pinching the other, Asmo’s soft gasps and moans encouraging you to bite harder. More than happy to linger, you savor the whimpers and whines Asmo make. Your hands slide down until they rest on Asmo’s hips and you dig your thumbnails into them, his sudden squeak sending a jolt between your legs.

You only note the presence of his hands in his hair when he uses them to remove you from his nipples and bring you up so he can pout at you. Gods, you love that pout.

“It’s so cruel that I’m still half dressed and both you and Simeon are already completely bare,” Asmo half whines, half pouts. “Can I remove my pants, love?”

You’re about to nod when Simeon presses up against you again, having held back while you lavished attention on Asmodeus. His hand sneaks around your front, reaching between your legs and sliding his finger through the wetness he finds there. He wastes no time in grinding against your ass while he slowly finger-fucks you.

The second attempt at nodding is met with more success, as Simeon waits until you’ve given Asmodeus permission before he slips a finger inside of you. Your head falls back onto his shoulder, eyes closed.

Hips bucking into Simeon’s hand with the rhythm of his finger’s thrusts, you groan when his second finger slips inside, scissoring and stretching you out. You miss watching Asmodeus fully strip, but the sound of his zipper opening has another gush of wetness coating Simeon’s fingers.

“You’re so wet for us, love,” Simeon murmurs in your ear, hot breath sending a shiver of arousal through you. “We’re so proud of you, milking us dry until we started a new life inside you,” he kisses the base of your jaw, “you’re going to be such a lovely parent.”

“You know just what to say-” your words cut off when Simeon nips at your earlobe, “to drive me crazy, you know?”

“We know.” They say in unison, laughter and love in both of their voices. You can’t keep the smile off of your face, but you try to remember what exactly it was you were about to do before Simeon started charming you with his words. Ah, yes.

Your eyes open, though they nearly fall shut again when Simeon crooks his finger to hit your g-spot. However, you’re on a mission, and you’re not going let Simeon’s movements stop you from obtaining your prize. You push your ass back against Simeon when you bend until one hand rests on your bedding, the other reaching for Asmodeus’s cock to bring it to your lips.

Asmo’s hand tangles in your hair when you kiss his tip and lick the beads of precome. The salty taste spreads on your tongue. Quickly enveloping the head of his cock, you run your tongue along the underside of his sensitive ridge. The hand in your hair tightens and Asmo has a hard time keeping his hips from thrusting his entire cock down your throat at once.

You don’t hesitate to take more of him into your mouth, though you stop short of deepthroating him. As you look up at him, Asmo moans, allowing himself to thrust shallowly into your mouth, his wings trembling from the strain of holding back.

Asmodeus groans. “You look so pretty with your mouth wrapped around my cock,” his breath hitches when you suck harder, “I can only imagine what you’re going to look like when you’re round with our child, stomach brushing against the sheets while we take turns taking you from behind, your mouth on the other’s cock.”

You shudder, pleasure spreading through your body at Asmodeus’ words.

Simeon takes the opportunity to remove his fingers from between your thighs before he too gets on all fours to reach your entrance with his tongue. You moan around the cock in your mouth, the vibrations sending Asmo into a whining, stuttering mess. The sight of you on your knees, Simeon’s tongue between your thighs, wings out and brushing against your ass as they shift, is enough to have Asmo on the verge of coming.

While you’re occupied with hollowing your cheeks around Asmodeus’ length, Simeon slides three fingers into you, stretching you out even more. He laps at you like a man starved, delving his tongue deep inside you. Your hips buck against his mouth, encouraging him to continue. You could spend days with his face between your thighs, but you have more important things to do, like fuck them until all of you are too tired to move.

Simeon removes his tongue from your pussy to nip and suck at your clit, and you feel your orgasm rising, meeting the one you feel cresting in Asmodeus as he fucks your mouth faster. You pull your mouth away when you feel Asmo twitching, right on the edge. He whines but you aren’t able to pay attention to him when Simeon sets off your own orgasm. He keeps his fingers curling against your g-spot, sucking hard against your clit until you come, grinding against his face.

You take a moment to catch your breath and keep your legs from collapsing. Thankfully, Simeon lets you rest, sitting back on his heels and licking your juices from his fingers, swiping them across his chin to catch every drop. He’s more than happy to savor the taste of you on his tongue. Out of everything he’s tasted from all three realms, you are by far the best, the one he could spend eternity tasting and never get tired of.

Asmodeus runs his fingers through your hair, and you lean your head into his touch, wanting more. He obliges, increasing the pressure of his fingers until he’s massaging your hair, willing to let his own arousal go unsated for the moment. It’s more important that he tells you how much he’s going to love on you in the coming months, even more than he already does. It doesn’t seem possible, but if anyone were to do it, it would be Asmodeus.

Asmo gently pulls your head back so you’re looking at him again when he says, “I hope you’re prepared for how much I’m going to pamper you during this, love~”

Your eyes soften at the adoration you hear bleeding into his voice.

Asmo looks up at Simeon, “You too, Simeon. I can’t wait to have spa days for all three of us, followed by cuddle piles and movie nights. Relaxation is key!”

Simeon hums, “That sounds lovely, but I think our little love is looking for more than pampering right now.”

Having had a moment to catch your breath you raise onto your knees and respond, “Simeon’s right. Now,” you grab onto Asmo’s shoulders to push him down until he’s lying on the bed, while you straddle his cock, already swollen and brushing his stomach, “let me take care of you.”

You run your fingernails along his chest, his breath hitching at the action. “You look so pretty all spread out for me.” You’re not sure when he put his wings away, but you’re grateful that you don’t have to worry about Asmo hurting them while he’s on his back.

You don’t make him wait for long, only grinding on him a few times before you lift yourself to position his cock at your entrance. As you sink down on him, your eyes close, groans matching the ones spilling from Asmo’s lips. You can hear Simeon’s breath getting faster while he watches you take all of Asmodeus inside you.

You take a moment to adjust before you start to ride him, setting a quick pace. Asmodeus grips your hips, nails digging into your skin while he matches your thrusts. His moans are like music to your ears, and you’re once again grateful that he’s such a vocal partner.

Simeon shuffles forward on his knees until he’s straddling Asmo’s legs, right behind you. Your sharp intake of breath betrays the moment that Simeon starts grinding against your ass. He peppers kisses along the nape of your neck and your upper back, occasionally teasing you with his tongue or small bites on the already-forming marks there. The feathers of his wings (he’d kept them out apparently) tickle your shoulders as they curl protectively around you.

One of Simeon’s arms reaches around to caress your stomach while the other starts to play with your clit like you’re an instrument. The moans that fall from your lips are music to both Simeon and Asmodeus’ ears, but you barely have the presence of mind to register that you’re moaning. Overcome with the sensation of Asmo’s cock filling you and Simeon’s fingers against your clit, your hips are left a stuttering mess. It’s not long before you feel your second orgasm building in earnest.

“Asmodeus, stop for a moment, please.” Simeon says, stilling his fingers on your clit, much to your displeasure. You were so close.

Asmodeus stops like Simeon asked and looks over your shoulder, curious to see what he had planned.

When you start grinding against Asmodeus again in a desperate bid to make him start thrusting again, Simeon guides himself inside you alongside Asmodeus. The feeling of him stretching you out and his cock rubbing against Asmodeus’ has both you and Asmodeus shuddering and moaning in pleasure. You dig your nails into Asmo’s chest. Simeon smiles against the skin of your back, resuming his kisses as he starts to thrust slowly into you.

Asmo gasps, but manages to tease, “Who knew you’d be the one to initiate something like this~”

Simeon chuckles, breath hot against the nape of your neck. “From what you’ve described about it, I knew it would have to be something the three of us did.”

“Hmmm, you’re not wrong.” Asmodeus punctuates his last word with a hard thrust before he matches his rhythm with Simeon’s.

You lean further on Asmodeus’ chest so Simeon can get a better angle. The increase in their thrusts have your words stumbling. “A-ah, this feels,” Asmo thrusts hard, interrupting your thought, “this feels amazing.”

“I’m glad, love,” Simeon murmurs in your ear. You mewl when Simeon’s fingers return to your clit, the other teasing your hard nipple.

Asmo speeds up his thrusts, encouraging Simeon to match him. He keeps one hand on your stomach still, as if he can’t believe that inside there, you’re carrying their baby. Honestly, it’s hard to believe yourself, but with Simeon and Asmo by your side, you know you can relax.

Asmo pulls you down for a long, lingering kiss, and you feel your orgasm building higher and higher, cresting like a wave. If you could kiss Asmo forever, you would, but your lungs burn as you try to extend the kiss as long as possible. Asmo, perceptive as usual, can tell that you’re starting to struggle from lack of air, so he breaks the kiss himself. Bringing your forehead to his, he waits until you’ve caught your breath before speaking.

“You’re going to look so gorgeous, positively glowing, once you start to show.” Asmodeus strokes your stomach and thrusts deeper inside you. He moans. “Not that you don’t look gorgeous now! But I have a feeling that pregnancy will be a good look for you~” His other hand continues to squeeze and knead your breast, occasionally pinching the nipple. You cry out.

Simeon matches the depths of his thrusts with Asmodeus’, now alternating them so that when Asmodeus pulls back, he’s pushing in. “Seeing your round stomach, knowing that we were the ones to make you that way-,” Simeon’s voice lowers until he’s practically growling, “I want to keep filling you over and over again.”

Their words combined with the feeling of both of their cocks stretching you have you clenching tighter around them, your next orgasm tantalizingly close. Both demon and angel groan.

Breathless, Simeon murmurs close to your ear, “When you’re heavy with our child I want to show you off to everyone so they know you’re ours.”

Those words are enough to have your orgasm crashing like a wave on shore, your tightness only spurring their own climaxes. Both Simeon and Asmodeus’ pace falters for a moment before they thrust hard into you, coming deep inside. The feeling of their seed pooling inside you, twice as much as normal, almost has you over the edge a third time but your body resists, finally catching up to the exhaustion from your confession and _ahem_ activities.

All three of you breathe heavily, bodies still tingling from your orgasms. You don’t know about them, but that was even better than the first night you three had been together. Slowly, Simeon and Asmodeus pull out, their cum dripping onto Asmo’s waist and the sheets.

After a few moments where you three continue to catch your breath, Asmodeus breaks the silence. “If you weren’t already pregnant,” Asmodeus laughs, “you would be now.”

Tired, you can barely bring yourself to respond, but you chuckle as you bury your face into Asmo’s chest. His arms wrap around you, pulling you tight against him while Simeon gets up to find a towel.

He returns shortly, cleaning up the mess they’d made between your legs before putting it in the hamper. Once he’s climbed back in, you shift off of Asmo enough that Simeon has an easier time spooning you, but you’re still able to rest your head on his chest. Both of them hold you close.

Your eyes close involuntarily when Simeon’s wing unfolds over you and Asmo, wrapping you in a safe, soft cocoon. This is what you enjoy the most, honestly, the cuddling and closeness after the three of you have been together. There’s just something so relaxing about skin-on-skin contact while you three hold each other tight, bodies still basking in the afterglow. You hum in contentment; certain you’d be purring right now if you were able.

You rest for a few more moments before speaking up. “You know another one of the positives about being pregnant? Besides all the pampering and sex.”

“Hmm?” Simeon hums.

“I won’t have to deal with my period for nine months.” You chuckle lightly, exhaustion still laced in your voice.

“That’s true,” Asmo responds, and you can hear the smile in his voice.

“I know I said this before, but I love you two so much,” you snuggle deeper into Asmo’s chest, “and I’m really happy about carrying our baby.”

“I love you too,” Simeon says.

Asmo pouts, as if he’s upset that Simeon said it first. “I love you too.”

You kiss Asmo’s chest, hoping to mollify him. Accepting it, he sighs deep, muscles loosening under your lips.

“We’re going to have to start discussing names soon.” Asmo kisses the top of your head.

Simeon kisses your exposed shoulder. “We have plenty of time for that.”

“Mhm,” you mumble. You shift so your stomach is slightly more exposed and both Simeon and Asmo take advantage of that, rubbing light circles on your stomach.

The lull of sleep is almost irresistible at this point, your eyes closing involuntarily and your breathing slowing. Simeon and Asmo feel you relax in their hold and allow themselves to relax too, ready to join you in sleep.

However.

Your stomach growls, breaking the comfortable silence.

Now at least marginally awake, you murmur drily, “Apparently, I’m hungry.”

“I’ll bet, after all that exercise~” Asmo teases, running his fingers over your stomach again.

“Besides, you’re eating for two right now.” Simeon kisses your jaw once before he folds his wing and sits up. Asmodeus follows shortly behind.

“I don’t want to get up though,” You yawn, “And who’s to say that Beel hasn’t completely emptied the kitchen of food for his after-breakfast snack. Hopefully there’s something left, cause I don’t have the energy to make anything.”

Both of your boys hum in agreement, Simeon reaching for one of their discarded shirts to dress you in. Asmo pulls his pants on, speaking as he finishes buttoning his tight jeans, “you two stay here and rest for now, I’ll go and get us all some food. In return though, you have to promise that you’re both going to look just as adorable as you do now when I come back.”

He pauses, finger tapping his chin as if seriously contemplating something, “No, make that more adorable~”

Simeon nods. Pulling the blankets back up, he kisses your cheek before he extends his wing over you again, and you snuggle underneath the softness, eyes closing. Just a short nap, until Asmodeus comes back.

At least that’s what you’re telling yourself.

When Asmo reaches the door, he turns back to say, “One thing I’m positive about, is that regardless of who the dad is, our baby is going to be gorgeous.”

Simeon chuckles, eyes soft when he looks down at your sleeping form. “Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments who you want to be the dad and what gender you think the kid will be (Edit: here's a link to a straw poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/19651245/r I'll take the results of this into consideration when making my decision cause I'm still having a hard time deciding heck), just in case I end up writing more for this fic (still can't believe it's trying to turn itself into a multi-chapter fic). If we're lucky (namely if I can make myself write it), we might be able to see the other one become a father later on 👀👀 ~~don't tell my teachers that I'm still avoiding writing stuff for school by writing this~~ (I'm not sure why it put the first chapter's end note on the second chapter after removing it from the first rip, sorry guys)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Simeon may call MC a little lamb, but (at least here) MC is a starved wolf, ready to devour him and Asmodeus lol. Anyways, thank you to whoever has made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it! I really didn't mean for it to get this long, I thought it would be less than 3k words rip but I guess that's what happens when you let the characters have free rein to develop their own relationships (and kinks, I stg the breeding kink wasn't originally going to be there, it just. happened) in the middle of what was supposed to be simple smut. Let me know in the comments about stuff like whether I added too much detail or if I managed to portray the characters well. I'd love to get feedback!


End file.
